Sometimes they Come Back
by Confusedgirl313
Summary: The aftermath of season 3. I know it's really late. This is basically my way of season 4. Mostly Leyton and some Naley. This is my first story, so don't judge me harshly...
1. You're Wedding Day is Supposed to be the

**Title: Sometimes They Come Back**

**Summary: This is merely the aftermath of the 3rd season, but it's how I want it to be. Also be warned that this will be Leyton(mostly), Naley, and probably whatever else I want!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill, but if I did, I'd be really rich, and probably not be writing a story on FanFiction.**

**A/N: I'm new on the fanfiction wagon, but I have been reading them. And I love One Tree Hill. My all time favorite show! **

**Now, this is my first story, so please go easy.**

* * *

**Previously on One Tree Hill:**  
-Peyton and Brooke's friendship was officially called off for good, despite Peyton's pleas for Brooke to stay. 

-Cooper and Rachel were driving drunk in Nathan and Haley's limo, that they had promptly hijacked. With Rachel at the wheel, the car ride had taken a drastic turn and the limo crashed into the river below them off the bridge, where Nathan and Haley were and saw them fall.

-Nathan, then, jumped into the water to rescue them, but passed out in doing so.

-Haley, however, was now hysterically screaming for help, unaware of the condition that Nathan was in.

-Also, at that moment, Lucas and Karen were on their may to give Haley one of the identical purses that belonged to her. One of which contained a pregnancy test, but whose is it?

-Dan, also found out who really started the fire and tried to kill him.

**_Now the story begins, let the drama continue..._**

**Chapter 1: Your wedding day is supposed to be the best day of your life, isn't it? **

**At the crash site:  
**Haley screamed, "Help me, help! Somebody help, anybody please!" She dropped to the ground sobbing.

She then saw the bracelet that Nathan had given her at their first tutoring session. At that moment, Haley's thoughts went further into overload. _'Oh, no! Where the heck is Nathan? Is he hurt? What's happening?...Oh God, please don't let him die, not today. We just got married again... why now?...Oh, Nathan, please come back up, please…'_ Haley kept on screaming for help, hoping and praying that someone would come. She had no clue what to do at all, other than to keep crying and screaming.

**The road leading up to the bridge:**  
"Mom," Lucas said, "whose purse do you think it is that has the...you know..." he gestured with his head. "the test?"

Karen replied, "Honestly...don't know, Luke." the ask "You do use protection with Brooke, right?"

Lucas rolled his eyes. "Yes, mom. I learned my lesson the first time around," he said a bit quietly, referring to the time when he and Brooke had a pregnancy scare. He regretted that time; always had. After all, it was when he screwed it all over with Brooke...and Peyton.

_'What's going on with those two? What had Peyton told Brooke if it wasn't about the library?...Dang it, I made it worse too. What else can happen?'_

Lucas put his focus back onto the road and his driving. Then Lucas and Karen saw a few cars crowded in front of the bridge. "What the heck is going on here?" exclaimed Karen.

Lucas parked the car off to the side of the road so they could go check it out. Both of them got out of the car, only to hear someone crying for help.

"Oh my god, that sounds like Haley!" yelled Lucas.

Lucas and Karen shared a brief glance at each other before they started running towards the source of the cries.

**At the Rivercourt:  
**Sitting on the benches, Peyton stared up at the sky , trying to figure out how everything got so screwed up. The whole, fricking, Tree Hill love triangle all over again. _'I wish Brooke could forgive me. _She swore to Brook that she wouldn't go after Lucas. She didn't want to lose her. She loves her, she is her best friend after all. She does love Lucas as well, but she loves Brooke too, and Lucas and Brook loved each other._ God, I hate this! What's wrong with me?'_

Suddenly, she got frightened with the sound of footsteps coming towards her. _'Could it be?'_

"Hey Peyton," a voice said.

"Hey there, Mouth," she replied.

"How you been, Peyt? Are you okay?" Mouth asked her, moving to sit down next to her on the benches. She, then shifted arounfd to give him room and to see him better.

"I'm just fine, Mouth," she said. "How bout?"

"I'm 'just fine' too, Peyt." he mimicked. Then turned serious. "But seriously, what's wrong with you? You're still in your bridesmaid's dress." he gestured at her outfit. "Sure I'm still in my tux, but that's because I look hot!"

Peyton laughed and rolled his eyes at his comment. Mouth always had a great sense of humor, even with all the crap in his life that he had to go through; like what happened with his grandfather. Then, his heartbreaks with Brooke, Erica, and now recently, Rachel.

"Honestly?" she started quietly, "everything's getting to me."

"Like?" he questioned.

"Ellie, Brooke," then hesitated before saying, "Lucas." she said, finally letting the truth out, partially anyway.

"Oh. I get what you mean." Mouth said sadly.

Peyton felt for him; she really did. So, she put an arm around him and sincerely said. "You know" she started carefully, "...I'm uh...sorry about...Rachel…and Cooper."

"Yeah," he said avoiding her eyes. After that, the two just sat there in an understanding silence.

**At the graveyard:**  
_'I can't believe this...It was Deb, not Keith...No, it couldn't have been... could it? How desperate was she to be able to do that. I killed Keith because I thought he did it! But it was Deb, no…It couldn't be … it can't…'_

"You're lying, Deb. Don't lie to me!" Dan roared, getting angrier by the second with each new thought.

Deb shook at the loudness of his voice, but she knew this was coming, and she was somewhat prepared for this. "I'm not lying, Dan. It was me, I started the fire. I just didn't think Lucas would come and save you. I thought you would die," she said venomously.

"Why, Deb?...why?" he questioned.

"Why Dan? I'll tell you why. You made my life living heck, and Nathan's, Lucas', and Karen's too." she yelled. "And you wouldn't give me what I wanted, a divorce, so I planned the fire because I wanted you to die. I wanted you to suffer like you made every single one of us all these years."

Dan was shocked, he didn't know what to say. He didn't think Deb would ever do that, and be that desperate for a divorce; to be rid of him. "But I love you."

* * *

**-Well, that's just the teaser...I know, nothing yet. And a bit different from everything else. But I'm unique that way. **

**A/N: And in the words of my best friend bokayjunkie;  
"Bull crap Dan!"  
bokayjunkie: Luv ya's confusedgirl313.**

**-Aaaaaannnndddd... ...If it sounds like the first episode, it's not supose to. I wrote this waaayyy before the premere. You'll see the difference in later chapters. Just ask my friend:**

**bokayjunkie: yup, yup.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX...OTH is the Best!...XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**-Don't forget to review. And remember, first fic, I'm fragile.**

**Confusedgirl313♥ **


	2. Bull Crap Dan!

Review: In the last chapter, Haley was going bananas( hahaha...) over what was happening with Rachel, Cooper, and most importantly to her, Nathan. Luca and Karen had a conversation about the pregnancy test, then heard Haley's desperate cries for help. They're currently running to find her and help; unaware of the situation. Peyton and Mouth had a much needed heart-to-heart( because I love those two and Mouth should be included more often, like what one of my reviewers told me. Go itzalliballi for saying that and for loving a good-old Leyton like I do!) Also there was one of my favorite scenes to write, the showdown between Dan and Deb( By the way, isn't it weird that both their names start with a "d" and have three letters, and are short for their birth name? Weird!).

A/N: I won't be able to update very often as you can probably tell and I'm soooooo sorry for that!!! I have alot of schoolwork, after all, I'm a freshman in high school now. I also have a lot of other obligations, but when I do update, I won't update unless I think it's really good. I put my heart into writing these, ask Bokayjunkie. She'll also tell you that I get busy. Again, if my story is similar to what's actually written in the show, it's total coincidence; but it is what I wish would really happen. If you're a Brucas fan, you might not like this 'cause it's a **Leyton** story, with Naley ( Whoo! James Lafferty is HOT!!!), and some other couples in there as well. And sorry for the long author's note, I'm just really nervous and excited about my story! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own One Tree Hill, but I wish I did because then things would be my way...

Chapter 2: Bull crap, Dan! (In Bokayjunkie's honor. She'll be mentioned alot!)

_**Flashback- In Lucas' car on the way back to Tree Hill after visiting Haley in New York( Btw, this will not make sense if you haven't seen season 2 and parts of season 1. Sorries, especially to my buddy, Bokayjunkie!) **_

_**'Lucas was driving sullenly, looking out of the car to the side and the front; considering the fact that he was driving. Brooke glanced over at him, battling her feelings on the inside. "You miss Haley, don't you?" she asked. Lucas moved slightly in his seat at her question. "You gonna be alright?" she asked a new question seeing how the previous one bothered him slightly. Sadly, Lucas replied, "Yeah. It's just hard to let someone go, you know?" Nodding, totally getting what he meant. Then she sighed and said, "It's okay that you're into Peyton." Lucas shook his head a bit and turned his head towards her as much as he could while still being able to see the road. He had a questioning look on his face. She continued telling him, "I've been avoiding it the whole trip... But I found the things in your closet, and it's fine." She smiled shyly at him, and then turned away.'**_

Lucas didn't set it straight at the moment, but he did when she was leaving for California, when he kissed her and said that he loved her. But she started crying and said she had to leave. Peyton was the only one left in Tree Hill with him that summer...

_'Why did it take him so long to tell me otherwise? Was I right in the first place? No, I can't do this. He loves** me**. He's said so over and over. Dang Peyton! Dang the Bermuda love triangle of heck! I can't believe she did this to me again! I trusted her again! She even gave me her blessings a while ago, before last summer. She betrayed me, the slut... But at least I still have Lucas, right? Dang right! _

She was walking around Tree Hill with no clear destination, trying desperately to clear her head, but she couldn't. She missed Payton, that she just couldn't lie to herself about. Deep down inside, she knew it, as much as she wanted to fight it. After all, Peyton was her best friend, but Peyton has "feelings" for Lucas, her boyfriend, again! She promised never to go after him again. Besides, she has Jake, so why does she have to like Lucas again.

_'He's my boyfriend. Ooh, the nerve of her! But, anyways, I know what I have to do now. I have to find Lucas and talk to him.'_

She looked around the place that she was and after figuring out where she was, headed for Lucas' house.

Back at the bridge:

Haley was starting to lose hope. She felt as if she should jump in, but the tutor girl in her kept her back; telling her that her dress would just pull her down. The tutor girl in her also told her that she could take off her dress and then jump in, but that probably wouldn't help either. She wouldn't be able to get Nathan out of the water alone, let alone Uncle Cooper and Rachel.

_'Why isn't anyone coming and helping? I can't lose Nathan. I love him; I need him. I can't find another cocky basketball player that's half-brothers with my best friend, that used to be a jerk, and needed me to tutor him. That also waited for me until we got married for you-know to happen even though he could get some whenever he wanted from pretty much anyone he wanted, and chose to marry me again although I left him to go on a tour.' _

_ "_Nathan, come up, please. I can't live without you. There is no 'Haley' without you." Haley's whole body was shaking from her cries. All of a sudden, she heard two familiar voices calling her name. "Haley! Haley!" Karen and Lucas yelled, echoing each other. She jumped off of her knees immediately, and started running towards them too. "Lucas, Karen, there was a crash. Cooper, Rachel, and Na-Nathan are under the water!" she told them; her voice cracking on Nathan's name. "Oh, my god!" Karen said. It's all she could say. Lucas looked at Haley, then over the side of the bridge, and said to the two clearly upset women, "I'm going in." Then, without listening to their pleas to stop him, he nearly tore off his jacket and button-up shirt, tossing them aside, and promptly dove in. "Lucas, you idiot! Come back here! You better listen to me; I'm your mother!" Karen yelled at his diving figure. Haley joined in yelling at him too, screaming, " I can't risk losing you too. Lucas, come back! Please..." Karen turned towards her, and took her into her arms. They hugged each other as tightly as they could, for that was all they could do now.

In Peyton's car:

She was driving without paying attention to her surroundings, although she ought to know better since her adoptive mother died in a car accident. She narrowly beat the light just as it was turning red. After a few blocks, she became more conscious of what she was doing and where she was going. Scaring herself, she berated herself for not paying attention.

_'How could I be so stupid? Stupid, stupid Peyton. Good going there, Sawyer. If only your mother, no, mothers saw you now. They're probably up in heaven shaking their heads in disappointment at you! My moms... I miss them so much. I wish they were here. I need them alot, especially 'cause I don't have Brooke. Why did they have to die? Why couldn't it have been me. I deserve it more than they did...'_

She quickly parked on the side of the road, so she wouldn't do anything else that could hurt her. She needed her mothers. Heck, she just needed a friend. Even though she had just talked to Mouth, it wasn't enough. She wanted Brooke to be there for her, like she would be there for her. Peyton never did anything when Brooke started dating Lucas, when Peyton liked him first. Brooke was blind to that fact in the first place. Shouldn't Brooke have noticed? Brooke was her best friend, so she should've known. She should've known...

Peyton couldn't help but start to break down and cry. The only people she could turn to were Lucas and Jake. But Jake's heartbroken over her ever since her last visit, when she had declared her love of Lucas in her sleep, and Lucas was told not to talk to her by Brooke. Being in her car didn't help because she had driven that car when ran through red lights a while ago back and when she went to go see Ellie when she had gotten the cds, but found that Ellie had passed away.

_'I should just run through the red light like I did last year... before Lucas stopped me. This time, Lucas can't stop me because he isn't here anymore. No one is here because people always leave. Now Brooke is gone too, and she was the only one I thought would never leave. '_

Peyton took the car out of park and put it into drive.

Back at the graveyard:

"Bull crap, Dan! You only love yourself. You didn't even love your brother or your sons like you should've. There's no way in heck you love me, or Karen either. The only person you've ever loved is yourself, because you're a vindictive, jealous, selfish, vile, and evil son of an itch." Dan grabbed Deb and kissed her forcefully. Deb struggled with all the strength she could muster to get out of his grip. In response to her squirming, he tightened his grip. Knowing that he wasn't about to let up, she bit down on his lips, wanting to see blood. "Aughh! You itch!" Dan yelled. Clasping his hand over his mouth, he stepped back and, most importantly, away from Deb. "Stay away from me, Dan. Stay away from Nathan, Lucas, and Karen. Heck, you should stay away from everyone. Don't bring anyone else down, because with karma, you got more than enough coming back to you."


End file.
